Not a Waitress
by FandomFan2
Summary: What would happen if Drew didn't leave Paige? When Paige and Drew stay together, Paige never becomes a waitress... but she still meets the team. How will it affect her, Drew and Ralph and how does Walter play into Paige and Drew's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Paige POV:

It couldn't be. Paige refused to believe it. The stick didn't show positive. It couldn't. They were so careful. Slowly, the truth comes creeping up to Paige. She was pregnant. The stick didn't lie. Drew, what was she going to tell him? He was in the middle of his career, he wouldn't be able to stay with her. Would he? No way to tell, unless she tells him. They had a date tonight in a few hours, she could tell him then. Dread fills her to the brim as she paces the room across the room. She had to get her mind off of it. She tried to focus getting ready for her date, but it was nearly impossible to keep her mind on task. Luckily her roommate, Jessica, wasn't there at the moment. Finally ready to leave to go to the fancy italian restaurant that they were meeting at, she walks to her car from Pi-Up; which was on the other side of the street from the lot. She was lucky, some people had to keep their cars all the way across campus from where there dorm was. She drives to the restaurant which was about 20 minutes away. Her nerves were jumping around all over the place. How do you tell someone that you are pregnant with their child? 'Hi, so I know we're not married or anything but I'm pregnant with your child.' No absolutely not that. 'Do you remember when we had sex? So, apparently we weren't careful enough.' Not that either. Paige finally sees the restaurant and her nerves peak. How was she going to do this? She parks her red car in the closest parking spot and grabs her purse. She walks into the restaurant and walks up to the receptionist who has a name tag with the name Jennifer.

"Hi, is there a reservation under Baker?" She asks and stiffens at the thought of Drew's last name.

"Yes, party of 2?" Jennifer asks and Paige nods. How was she going to tell him about a child? Jennifer leads her to a table next to the window with seats sitting across from each other. Paige sits down and looks at the seat in front of her. That's where he would be in a few minutes. Where he would be when he would leave her. No, he might not leave, she contradicts herself. But, he will, she argues back. A hand suddenly falls on her shoulder and she jumps out of her seat. Turning she sees Drew with a huge smile on his face. Drew.

"Hey! How are you?" He says and Paige freezes. She can't tell him. She can't. Wait, he asked a question.

"I'm fine. How about you?" She replies to his earlier question. He sits down in his chair and stares her in the eye. She looks away quickly.

"I'm great! You look really nice tonight." Drew says and Paige blushes. She had bought this dress for their date a few weeks ago, she had thought that Drew would like that it was blue.

"Thanks and you too." She tells him back and she wasn't lying. He had a navy suit on, that was the same shade as her dress, and a red, white and blue tie. The reason that these colors were present was because Drew was on the Los Angeles angels baseball team. He had just gotten on the team last month and he was ecstatic. "How was your week?" She asks him.

"It was great. The team is really warming up to me. I can't wait for our first game, it's in a few weeks… And I got you a front row ticket!" Drew holds out a red, white and blue ticket for her. She was so happy for him. It had been his dream ever since Paige had met him. The baby, she almost forgot. Drew would definitely choose his career over her now, he had a new, great job. Drew was still holding out the ticket so Paige reached out and grabbed it from him, while plastering a smile on her face.

"That's great, Drew! I can't wait to go to the game." Paige tells him and tries to upkeep the fake smile. She loved Drew. She couldn't make him choose. It would be cruel and mean.

"You look like you want to say something." Drew says snapping her out of her daze. She looks at his face and he has a confused expression on.

"No, I'm fine." Paige says hoping he'll drop the topic. No such luck.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, Paige." Drew looked her straight in the eye and placed his hand over hers. Her heart clenched.

"I'm pregnant." She blurts out and covers her mouth with her hand. She didn't say that. No, she didn't. But judging by the dumbfounded and shocked look on Drew's face it seemed she had. No, why had she told him? She expects him to stand up from the table and walk out of the restaurant or something like that. Drew suddenly stands up from his seat. He was going to leave her now. But Drew walks over to her seat and pulls her to her feet. His arms wrap around her and Paige wants to cry.

"That's great news, Paige." Drew says slowly. Paige awaits for the 'but' that will follow after it but after a few seconds it doesn't come.

"Really? We're not even married and we're too young for this. I thought you were gonna freak and leave me. Because your career is so important to you and all-" Paige starts to ramble but is effectively shut up by Drew's lips meeting hers. When he pulls away he has a small smile on his face.

"I would never leave you, Paige. I love you. We'll figure this out. I know we will." Drew says and Paige can't help a few tears from falling down her cheeks. He would never leave her.

o_O_o

A few weeks later:

It was the bottom of the 9th and the score was 7 to 6, the Angels in the lead. Paige bounces her leg up and down anxiously. The Cubs just got up to bat and Drew was pitching. He threw a fastball that Paige could hear whistling through the air from her front row batter misses and gets a strike. Drew had been doing well this game, getting quite a few players out and Paige could tell he was ecstatic, playing this game. The ball flies from Drew's hand once more and another strike was issued. This happened again and again and again. The crowd's cheering gets louder and louder around her. Paige stands up and claps harder when the second batter gets out. When Drew gets the third batter out the crowds cheer, the Angels had won. Paige could see the overjoyed look on Drew's face from her seat. He suddenly runs off to the side of the field and picks up what looks like a microphone. He runs up to home plate and speaks into the microphone.

"Could my girlfriend Paige Dineen come up here?" Drew looks around the front row until his eyes lock onto hers. What was he doing? None the less, Paige gets up and makes her way over to the gate onto the field that was conveniently located next to her seat. Very conveniently located.

"Are you Paige?" The security guard asks her and she pulls out her driver's licence from her purse. The guard opens the gate and Paige walks onto the field towards Drew. What the heck was he doing? The crowd was nearly silent except for the whispers of some people in the crowd that were as uninformed as herself. She finally reaches Drew and he has a cocky smile on his face. His knee suddenly touches the ground and Paige gasps.

"Paige, I have loved you ever since the moment I met you. I live to see your smile and would die to see you laugh. I strive when I am around you and feel awful when I'm not. I know I will love you forever, and I hope you will as well. Please, Paige. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife and I promise to make you laugh and smile everyday." Drew finishes his speech and opens a box with a glittering ring inside. She looks at it through her streaming eyes. The ring has a diamond in the middle and smaller ones wrapping around it. The silver band is engraved with diagonal crossing lines, making diamond shapes. It is what she had always dreamed a ring would look like. And it could be hers. It would be hers.

"Yes." She whispers. "Yes!" She says loudly and she launches herself around Drew wrapping her arms around him tightly. She pulls away slightly and sees Drew's face looking even happier than when he was playing ball. He picks up her hand and slips the beautiful ring onto her finger. She kisses him in response and the crowd uproars in reply. And Paige feels truly happy.

 **AN: Happy New Year! Sorry if you tried to read this the first time I posted. I thought I had posted it normally but my Doc must have acted up. Sorry! Thanks for your patience! Do you think I should include the wedding next chapter, yes or no? And for the people who are freaking out about Paige and Drew... the team and Walter are coming ;) Please comment with any suggestions and thanks to the people who told me my Doc was messed up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Walter POV:

"Happy." Walter calls out as he rounds the corner. He finds Happy loudly welding a piece of metal with her mask on. "Happy!" Walter all but yells and she turns off the torch and flips up her mask.

"Yes?" She says impatiently.

"We only have a certain amount of electricity we can use, I don't think it would be productive to use it all welding." He says and walks out of the room. A couple seconds after he leaves he hears the torch going again. Smiling he walks over to his computer.

"HEY! WALTER! What the heck did you do?" Happy screams from the other room and Walter sees Happy at the doorway. And boy, she didn't look happy.

"Me? Oh, I didn't hack into your electrical socket. Sly did." Walter says and points at Sylvester who was furiously typing at his computer.

"Walt, I thought you 'only told facts'? Sly wouldn't hack my electrical socket, he's too occupied with his game to even notice us." Happy says while glaring at him.

"Boo-yah!" Sylvester suddenly yells, his voice echoing around the garage. "Level 287!"

"See?" Happy says pointing at Sly who was back at focusing in on his game.

"Not exactly. I hacked into the area around your electrical socket's energy and just cut it off. And Sylvester really did hack into your socket at one point." Walter says and he know that Happy will be coming after him in 5….4….3….2…. Happy suddenly lunges at him and Walter easily steps out of the way and sprints toward the garage door. He hears Happy's footsteps getting closer, and she was going to beat the life out of him. She hated being told what to do, being proven wrong, being partially lied to and mostly being interrupted from welding. Walter outstretches his hand for the doorknob. According to his calculations he should reach the door in 5.67 seconds and be able to get out the door without Happy catching him. And since the doorknob was slightly malfunctional he should only have to turn it at a 45 degree angle to open it. He was never happier that the door was slightly broken. Happy was pretty ticked off. He turned the knob and kept running out but he suddenly ran into something very hard. Next thing he knew he was flat on his back with Happy sprawled on top of him. Slightly dizzy from the sudden change in angle and from running into whatever he ran into, he sat up and look back at the door. There he saw a man he thought he'd never see again. A man he never wanted to see again. Ever.

"Walter." The man said and Walter backed away from the doorway. He could still remember the video of the bombs falling on Baghdad. The thousands of lives lost, because of him. "How are you?" The man asks.

"Why are you here?" Walter says instinctively and picks himself up from the ground. Happy was standing to the side staring at them.

"I work for Homeland now, and I thought we could use a bunch like you." Cabe says and Walter frowns. Walter didn't really work well with the government. Not since Baghdad.

"Nope. He has something he needs us for." Toby shouts from across the room. Walter spins around and stares at Toby but Toby was only paying attention to Cabe.

"What is it? Homeland?" Walter asks.

"Check." Toby says and walks up closer to Cabe.

"Robbery? Kidnapping? Bomb threat? Murder?" Walter lists off.

"No. No. No. And we got a winner ladies and gentleman! Murder it is!" Toby says and claps his hands. Walter looked at Cabe who had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"How the heck did you know that?" Cabe says and stares at Toby who had a smug expression all over his face.

"Why don't you come on in and we'll tell you how we knew and you tell us about who's been murdered, okay?" Toby says happily, but Walter can tell it's laced with sarcasm.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Walter says but Toby pulls Cabe into the garage and towards the kitchen. Walter sighs and follows them with Happy on his heels. Literally, she was stepping on his heels since she couldn't pummel him in front of a government official.

"Hey Walter, I heard about your group and we need smart minds on this case." Cabe says and sits down on a bar stool. Wonderful, the man that he worked with to murder thousands of people is making himself at home. Well, Walter didn't know that the system was going to be used that way. Happy and Toby were staring at Cabe curiously. Walter didn't know many people. So it was pretty odd for some random guy to come in and know him.

"Agent Cabe Gallo. Homeland Security." Cabe says like he knew what they were thinking. He places the bag he had brought with him down onto the floor.

"I'm Tobias Curtis. Harvard psychiatrist." Toby says and sticks out his hand at Cabe. Cabe shakes it firmly, though hesitantly.

"Happy Quinn." Happy says though she doesn't shake hands with him, thank goodness.

"Sylvester Dodd!" Sly yells all the way across the room. "Wahoo! Level 765!" He yells out and Cabe looks at Sly like he's crazy.

"So, this is your team?" Cabe asks looking at Walter and he just nods. He wanted Cabe in and out of here as soon as possible. "Great. You and your team can help save more people from being murdered." Cabe says and Walter cringes. So much for the in and out. He hadn't necessarily forgotten about the murder case from Homeland that was mentioned earlier, he just had shoved it into the back of his mind.

"No. I'm sorry. We can't help you." Walter says and tries to walk out of the room before Toby catches up to him.

"Did I mention that you get paid?" Cabe says at his back and Walter shakes his head. He didn't care about being paid. Walter keeps walking out of the room.

"Dude, you're just gonna turn your back on people being murdered when you can help just because of whatever grudge you have against this guy?" Toby says and tries to block Walter's path. A grudge that was for a reason. He wouldn't work with Cabe again. The last time was costly enough.

"Yes, Toby. Now, get out of my way." Walter says and Toby keeps blocking his path when he tries to move around him.

"So you're just gonna let them die." Toby says.

 _"The crisis just happened earlier this very day. Bombs were dropped on Baghdad, Iraq on a village that contained thousands of people. That are now, confirmed dead." The TV reporter stood in front of a screen that showed bombs dropping out of planes onto the city. Walter immediately recognized the planes and the system that they used to drop them. It was his system. His fault that all of the people died._

"I don't know." Walter stuttered out trying to forget one of the worst memories of his life. And thanks to his brain, a memory that he could never forget.

"Then do the right thing and talk to him and save these people and you can forget this ever happened." Toby says making it sound so easy to do the right thing. Walter used to think it was easy to do the right thing until now. It was going to be hard to walk back into the room of the man that helped kill thousands of people like he didn't care.

"You know I can't forget things." Walter murmurs and walks back into the room where Cabe was sitting. He knew Toby was in it for the money. Himself? He didn't really know what he was doing it for. Maybe the lives of possible people saved. "Fine. What do you have for us?" Walter asks and doesn't even have to look up to guess that Cabe has a very surprised look on his face, but he does anyway. Cabe has a surprised look on but quickly grabs something from bag and places it on the table.

"Sylvester! Quit that stupid game for one minute and help us solve a murder!" Happy yells back at Sylvester who mumbles in disagreement about his game being stupid but comes over none the less.

"We can be like those detectives on TV or in those mystery books that I was forced to read as a kid." Toby says excitedly. Only Toby.

"Right…. Something like that. Anyway…" Cabe says and stares at Toby curiously but Toby just looks eagerly at the manila folder on the table. Cabe pulls out a photo of a man who Walter felt like he had seen before. A memory comes back to him of seeing the man on TV in a baseball game while he was at a restaurant. "This man was found in his apartment, dead last night and there was a note left beside him." Cabe says and Walter frowns. This didn't sound good. Cabe pulled out a picture of the note from the folder. The note was slightly crumpled but overall readable. It said 'There will be others unless you give us what we want.'

"There was also a couple other people found dead in numerous places." Cabe adds and pulls out 7 other photos of government officials and other well known people. Walter looks back at the note. Whoever murdered these people wanted something.

"What do they want?" Sylvester says wringing his hands nervously.

"They want 3 billion dollars." Cabe said and Walter guessed terrorists, most likely. They could use the money to do innumerable things. "They sent an email to us asking for it or else there would be a consequence. Seems like they are targeting famous people in our economy. We tried to follow the email even our best hackers can't trace it. That's when I thought of you." Cabe says with a smile that wasn't reciprocated by Walter. Cabe pulls a laptop out of his bag and opens it. He opens the email and slides the computer over to Walter. Walter stares at the computer for a moment and begins to type.

 **AN: Hey, hope you guys liked Walter's POV. This one is taking place in the time of the actual story, last chapter was some backstory for Paige. I'm thinking of swapping off chapters between them. Thanks for reading and please, review and comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is now in the time of the main story, read on!**

 **Chapter 3. Paige POV:**

 _Paige,_

 _I won't be home until later tonight. Gotta go to a meeting and work late._

 _Love you,_

 _Drew_

Paige picks up the note, crumples it and throws it into the garbage can. He always seemed to have to be working late every other night. I guess that happens when you are a national baseball player. Paige was happy for Drew, it was his 7th year on the team. But, she hated the lonely nights where it was just her and Ralph for dinner. Ralph suddenly walked into the kitchen and wordlessly got some cereal for breakfast.

"Good morning, Ralph!" She said cheerfully with a plastered smile on her face. Paige was hoping for a 'good morning' back or at least for him to look at her; but no such luck. Ralph had always been quiet and hard to communicate with. Drew and a lot of other people thought that he had autism but she had her doubts against that, it just didn't seem like he did. Most people said she was just in a stage of denial but Paige didn't think so. Ralph sat down at the table and ate his cereal. Paige poured him some orange juice and placed it in front of him. No reaction. Paige was worried all the time that he would never be able to communicate with other people well. Ralph finished his breakfast and Paige gathered up all his school stuff and placed it into his bag. "You ready to go?" She asks him and he nods slightly grabbing his bag from her hand. Paige's heart lifts at the movement. With a genuine smile on her face she walks Ralph out of the house and to the car. "You excited for school today? You have a big test today, right?" She asks trying desperately for him to talk to her. She pulls out of the driveway and drives to the school.

"I have a test in Science." He tells her factually while looking out the window. Paige notices he doesn't say anything about if he is excited or not. But based on the reaction he has to school most days, she'd say he probably isn't. She pulls up in front of the school and turns her head back at Ralph.

"Have a great day at school, Ralph. I know you'll do great on your test." Paige says and knows it to be true. Ralph always got straight A's. Which was one reason she thought that he wasn't autistic in the way that the people thought, because he was great at communicating about math and science; just not with people. Ralph just nods and gets out of the car. Paige watches his back as he walks towards the school. Someone honks at her so she drives out of the way and towards her office. Her phone starts ringing as soon as she gets on the highway. She checks the caller ID, it's Drew. She wonders why he is calling, he never seems to call her anymore. None the less she answers and holds the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, Drew." She says as soon as she answers.

"Paige," Drew says and Paige swears it sounds like he'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" She asks quickly. Drew rarely got emotional about anything. The only times he'd seen him emotional was when he proposed, when they got married, and when she had Ralph. Other than that, nothing.

"It's Danny. He's dead." Drew says and Paige tries not to swerve off the road. She shouldn't have answered while driving.

"D-Danny?" She says blinking tears out of her eyes. Danny was number 23 on the team and he and Paige had known each other from conventions for the team that she was allowed to. Danny was always really nice, polite and funny. And to think he's dead...

"He was found in his apartment last night. Apparently he's part of some chain of murders that some people are doing." Drew says sniffling afterwards. A chain of murders? "Some people want some money so they're killing people until they get it. I overheard it from the police." Drew says answering her unsaid questions.

"That's so terrible, that Danny had to get involved in it." She says barely getting out Danny's name. Tears streamed down her face. It seemed some people would do anything for money.

"I agree. I'm guessing you saw the note, so have dinner without me. I have to go to a meeting with the managers at 8. See you later, baby." Drew says and Paige just sighs. She was used to Drew working late.

"Alright. See you later." She says and ends the call. As she drives her mind drifts off to Danny. His smile that no one would ever see again. His jokes that made everyone laugh. He was the team spirit lifter whenever the team lost. Now, he was gone. Personally she thought no one in their right mind would think that any amount of money was worth it to end multiple lives, but she guessed that these people were out of their minds. Her work complex was around the corner and it sat right in the center of downtown. It held multiple companies other than the company that she worked at. Parking in her usual parking spot she gets out of the car and walks towards the building. She worked at a music producing studio and she was one of the managers that worked at this building. Paige loved her job at the studio but it demanded late hours and lots of hard work. A slight summer breeze blew through the parking lot and one of Paige's papers flew out of her open bag. She chased it down and put it back in the bag. She almost laughed out loud at what she must've looked like, chasing down a piece of paper in the lot. She opens the doors into the modern style building and into the large atrium where the different companies split off. She walks towards the east wing where her office was and makes it there. Her office had pictures of Ralph, Drew and herself on the walls and shelves. She had a colorful lamp on her desk along with organised pencils, pens and more. She had just started to work when a man that looked in his early 50's with brown hair and sunglasses burst into the room.

"Mrs. Baker. We need you to help us find Drew Baker. He will be murdered if you don't help us." The man said. Paige stood up and faced him, a pair of scissors in her hand.

"What the heck?! Are you the people that murdered Danny?" She yelled at him and backed away, stumbling over her chair.. They basically threatened to kill Drew!

"No madam, I'm agent Cabe Gallo of homeland security and we are trying to stop the people who murdered Danny." The man holds up a Homeland badge for a moment and puts it back into his coat pocket.

"Okay, Mr. Gallo. Why was he murdered and why can't you find Drew yourself?" Paige asks putting the scissors back onto her desk.

"Mrs. Baker, Why don't you come with me and we can figure it out." Agent Gallo says. "And call me Cabe." He adds as an afterthought.

"Alright, Cabe." She says putting emphasis on his name. "And call me Paige."

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I know that practically everyone hates Drew so this chapter was a little easier to write because it seemed more in character for him... (I don't really like writing about him to be honest :) Please comment, review and PM me! It always puts a huge smile on my face when I get a review and it really motivates me to write, so the more you comment to more I write! See you later!**


End file.
